


魅妖part3

by RiKaiKai



Category: Recovered_源博雅/大天狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiKaiKai/pseuds/RiKaiKai





	魅妖part3

大天狗已经没有力气回应他了。他被博雅的话羞得快死了，可是他浑身一点力气都没有。就算是魅妖留下的身体，连着高潮这么多次也是要虚脱的。  
“哥哥你摸，你摸摸你屁股下面的床单……”博雅像个小孩子似的兴奋地把大天狗的手拉到了那布料上。果然已经被他自己的水浸透了。  
可这还没完。“别揉肚子……会，会喷出来——呜……”大天狗似乎已经意识到博雅不会把他的示弱当回事了，可是还是忍不住求博雅可怜自己。源博雅此时恶劣极了地将半软的阴茎退到穴口，然后用手轻轻按摩他的子宫。  
精液果不其然慢慢漏了些下来，然后在博雅退出的瞬间混着他被堵住的淫水瞬间从合不拢的红艳软肉里潮喷。  
博雅不仅害得他这样狼狈，甚至还要握着他的腰将他提起来欣赏这美景。白馒头似的肥软阴部已经被彻底操开熟透，透明的淫液止不住地漏出，混着白浊的精液流过外翻的粉色软肉慢慢滴到床单上，有些还顺着他腿间的弧度悄悄流到了后面另外一处隐秘的入口。那朵小花像是不堪受辱似的哭出泪来，颤抖着又慢慢地缩了回去，变回了原先的紧致。  
大天狗的膝盖没法着地，就这么被博雅像是抱小孩似的提着，骑到了博雅的嘴唇上。高潮后的阴唇和阴蒂都肥肿了一大圈，博雅沉迷地嗅闻大天狗下体的骚浪气息，叼住那突出的小颗粒，不断地嘬吸起来。  
可怜他大天狗这时候还想着博雅。大天狗怕自己让博雅觉得沉，踮着脚不敢完全坐下去，结果就是进退不得，双腿剧烈地哆嗦，但是却还要努力地维持平衡。

被彻底开发过的花穴敏感得一碰就能抖半天，哪里禁得起博雅这样恶劣的逗弄。博雅慢慢躺下身体，让大天狗双腿大开地直接坐在他的脸上。博雅的鼻尖顶着他肥嫩的穴口，时不时蹭蹭阴蒂，戳戳花壁，大天狗眼瞧着又开始流水了，可是这次这些混着精液的春水却没有被浪费，而是被博雅轻轻拨到了他的后面，试探着戳进了一个指节。

大天狗到了现在已经高潮很多次，花穴也被里里外外操了个通透。可是他的男性器官从始至终都是可怜巴巴地硬着，在女性器官强烈快感的对比下，那些不满足甚至都显得不值一提。坐在源博雅的脸上的行为让他觉得自己像是个欲求不满的浪荡妇人，但那不听话的女性器官甚至是喜欢这样的。  
“嗯，博雅……那里脏……”  
排泄的地方被别的东西进入让大天狗觉得别扭极了，可是他被强制着接受博雅的舔弄，下体也瘙痒着违背他本人的意愿。  
他感觉自己的阴道就像是某种食物。源博雅吃得啧啧有声，像是饿了好久似的大力从小花的瑟缩的壳里吮出甘美的汁液，就连软乎乎的壳也要被里里外外地舔干净，甚至被衔住了往外色情地拉扯。  
舌头也太软了……呜，博雅他咬我……  
大天狗的腰部开始不受控制地像啄米似的往前一点一点，双腿拼命夹住了博雅的脑袋。只是这次因为是完全坐在博雅脸上，这样的举动也只能由小腿来完成了。  
又要……又要流水了……大天狗眼前一片模糊，随时都感觉自己下一秒就要爽晕过去。  
博雅趁此机会，戳进后穴的手指慢慢的开始了探索。他一手扒开大天狗半边肥嫩的屁股，另一只手在他体内不断抠弄，试图找到那个能让大天狗舒服到跳起来的地方。  
突然大天狗的屁股剧烈地往前蹭了一下，像是要躲避博雅的手指似的。博雅试探着又按揉了一下刚刚手指掠过的地方，大天狗却是呜咽着抬起臀部，怎么也不乐意博雅再玩了。  
博雅撑起上身追着咬他的阴部，留在后穴里的手往那敏感处恶狠狠一戳，大天狗就腿一软，没志气地跌回了去。  
本来博雅听宫里的技师说，男人的后穴第一次承欢时要是不好好扩张，没法感受快乐还是其次，弄不好是要流血生病的。可是博雅往大天狗的后穴里细细按摩，也不知道是这大妖怪出乎意料地天赋异禀，还是魅妖又留下了一点小小的礼物，大天狗的后穴竟然稍稍戳弄润滑之后就软绵绵地蠕动着，对忍得辛苦的博雅来说这就是难以拒绝的邀请。  
想要大天狗的男性器官也能舒服……。博雅将手指抽出，扶着大天狗的腰小心翼翼让他坐回了自己的胯上。  
大天狗的臀沟下意识夹住了博雅站得老高的阴茎。他紧张地揪了揪拳头，心里知道又要挨操了，花穴不自觉地淌了点水出来，也不知道是疲倦还是期待了。  
博雅一手握住他的一半屁股轻轻提起来，用含进精液和淫水的后穴慢慢蹭那龟头。  
那是排泄的地方。大天狗绝望地想，为什么按那里会舒服……我的身体果真这样淫荡吗？我大天狗……  
“不要……不做了好不好……博雅！”大天狗羞耻得抖着肩啜泣了起来。他不太清楚自己在做什么了，他只想快点停下，然后只当是做了个梦，第二天还可以和博雅一起喝酒一起战斗……而不是雌伏在他身下，成为素来被人类不屑的被视为附属品的女性。  
博雅会讨厌我的……我可能在他心里已经不是个可以并肩的战友了。  
大天狗越想越觉得心如死灰。还有什么情绪能比突然意识到永远无法追求到心上人更加悲哀呢？  
虽说他和博雅现在完全就是在做恋人做的事，但是这一点似乎已经被悲痛万分的大天狗彻底忽略了。  
博雅是大天狗太久的朋友了，尤其近来几乎每分每秒都黏在一起，让他几乎对大天狗的心思了如指掌。此时对他崩溃的原因，博雅就算猜了没有八成也有七成。  
博雅直起上身来，双手捧住大天狗的脸，轻声哄他，“我源博雅是打心底喜欢你……大天狗。”博雅开始细碎地吻他，在他耳边轻声细语却振聋发聩，“想要和你一辈子一起……战斗也好，喝酒也好，做爱也好。我是打心底喜欢你。”  
不然也不会知道你换魅妖要出事也不提前帮你领悟融合了……就你这蜗牛似的走一步挪一部的，什么时候才能正经在一起呀，我可急死了。博雅心里暗暗补充。  
大天狗就有点处理不过来这太多信息了。  
博雅喜欢我的……  
好开心。  
大天狗心里默默地想了一会儿，又突然开心到想要出去绕着寮飞两圈。  
不会被讨厌……！太好了！！！  
博雅再三确认把大天狗哄好了，就急吼吼想要马上搞事。他好歹是个二十刚出头的如狼似虎的青年，这大半天可憋死他了。  
他扶着自己下头的东西，稍微对准了，就慢慢往大天狗穴里送。  
“哎，博雅……！”大天狗没反应过来，下身立马紧张地缩起来，把博雅勒得一个激灵。  
博雅故技重施，仰起脸来可怜巴巴地冲他喊，“大天狗——我喜欢你呀大天狗——！”  
大天狗当真是吃一堑完全不长一智。之前被干得求生不能求死不得怕是已经忘干净了，一看见博雅撒起娇来就走不动路。  
于是他无可奈何，呜咽着又用后面吃下了半根可怖的大东西。  
“不准进去了……不准再进去——啊啊那里不行的！”  
博雅也当真是个厚积薄发的主。别的先不说，他为了这个大妖怪憋了十来年，今天这一晚上可算是前前后后都吃进了嘴里，不好好品咂一番实在血亏。  
他的阳物方一进去，就被那淫媚的软肉拼了命地吸嘬，进入时像是害羞似的产生阻力将他往外推，可真当他退的时候，又委屈巴巴地吸吮挽留。  
……真是小看大天狗了。博雅死死扣住他的细腰，呼哧呼哧喘了半天气才算稳下来没射。本来操前面他就已经舒服得只想死在大天狗身上了，没想到后面也……  
大天狗别扭地含着那硬烫如烙铁的阳物，只觉得后面几乎要撑爆，这会儿还搂着博雅的背缩在他怀里费劲地调整呼吸，想让自己稍微好受一些。可是这中场休息……未免也太短。  
“呜呜呜博雅——不要弄那里！！”他昂首崩溃地尖叫。博雅竟然紧扣住那雪白肥臀，对准了大天狗的敏感点泄愤似的狠凿。  
平心而论博雅的技巧实在不算上乘。他分明就是仗着自己年轻力壮一味地用蛮力每一下都干到最里，完全不讲究什么九浅一深三浅一深，也就他这种憋了太久又浑身是劲的武士才禁得起这一通持久的疯狂蛮干，换了旁人多半是才到一半就要累到虚脱。  
可是博雅瞧着大天狗后仰的下颌，纤细的脖颈锁骨，和扑在上头湿淋淋的香汗，竟是更加兴奋，揉着大天狗的大白屁股一通狠操。这可苦了大天狗，高昂的尖叫慢慢地弱了下去，变为带着泣音的低声呜咽和求饶，最后竟然小声地呻吟起来，声音娇媚得他自己估计都认不出，却听得博雅胸中似有火烧。  
博雅嫌大天狗坐在自己身上不好使劲，当即利索地把大天狗掀下来放在榻榻米上，又迫不及待地“噗呲”干入，将他的一条腿架在肩膀上，伏下身就是一通狠操，一时间穴内水声和博雅胯部撞到肥嫩臀部的声音默契相合。  
大天狗几乎叫不出声了。腿部韧带被拉扯的痛楚几乎让被操敏感点的极致快乐更加难以承受，他晕乎乎的大脑受不住这刺激，只是机械地驱使着他酸软的胳膊去掰自己架在博雅肩上的大腿，可是却被博雅的脖子挡着了，怎么也弄不下来。  
他嘴一瘪，像是情绪突然爆发，这就呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。这泪湿的双眼往博雅目光上一撞，可真是将博雅的七魂六魄都勾了去。结果便是被操得更狠了。  
大天狗真是有苦不堪言。他只觉得快感丝丝缕缕地集中到了自己的马眼上，几乎要把阴茎涨爆。偏生博雅此时不嫌事大地用空闲的那只手用力揉动自己已经涨得通红的小阴蒂，爽得他哭叫一声，浓稠白精便再也受不住，淅淅沥沥地漏了出来。  
可是博雅还没有射，他手上按的是女性器官，并不知道大天狗已经用后穴直接到达了高潮。他也快要到达极限，此时更是发疯似的地狠操，却是被大天狗绝望的哭喊给唤醒了，  
“博雅——博雅停下！我要……要小解……”  
竟然说出了这种话，可想而知大天狗此刻内心的崩溃。博雅也是反应快，抱起大天狗就往房间外边操边走，直干得大天狗一颠一颠，拼命憋住尿意的同时敏感的后穴将博雅狠狠嘬住。  
可算是到了地方。说是到了地方，可是也来不及他们走到厕所，博雅此时上了头也操得停不下来，只好委屈大天狗，将他迅速摆好后入位的姿势，扯着他的胳膊让他的上半身微微抬起好方便博雅次次干着敏感点，让他临近喷发的阴茎就对着庭院内的花花草草。  
大天狗不住地哭叫，高潮过的身子被操得抖个不停，却就在此时，被博雅低声提醒屋外没有结界。  
完了。  
大天狗脑海中一阵轰塌，下身一个哆嗦，淡黄的尿液淅淅沥沥地淋到漂亮的植物上面，每一滴肮脏的液体都奇异地加剧他的快感，而他的叫声却是一下子止住了。  
大天狗被操得发不出声了。  
他已经想不明白事情。他的腰臀摆得自己都酸，腿根打颤，眼泪糊得视线一片模糊。他的整个世界只剩下爱慕着的、小心翼翼放在心尖上的那个人类后辈。  
他的声音哑得自己都分辨不出，但是他还是说话了：“博雅……博雅……”  
重复的呼唤里满是依赖和爱意。  
“哎……我在。”源博雅低声回应，握住大天狗的腰，将自己仍然半挺着的性具从已经被操得肥肿嫣红的穴里抽出来。大天狗被他的臂膀和胸膛整个地护在怀里，像是依偎着一座高山。  
早秋的晚上已经有了些寒意。源博雅手脚利索，将大天狗迅速带回房间里，将薄巾浸上热水轻手轻脚地把他弄得清爽干净，又给卧榻换上蓬松柔软的毛毯，将二人好好裹住。他让大天狗靠在自己的肩头舒服得迷迷糊糊咕咕哝哝。在疲惫的驱使下，大天狗很快就进入了梦乡。  
而源博雅看着怀里清秀的半睡不醒的面庞，心满意足地在他额头上印下一个吻。  
明天的大天狗会用怎样的态度面对自己呢……又要期待一下他可爱到不行的表现了啊。  
总之，一切都会不一样吧。毕竟已经是他源博雅的好对象儿啦。(*ˉ︶ˉ*)❤


End file.
